el lobo y la princesa
by lobosamurai
Summary: sokka interroga a azula mal summary...leanlo


es mi primer fic asi que espero que les guste

...

Abrí los ojos con dificultad el llamado de un soldado me despertó habían pasado ya 5 años desde que aang derroto al señor del fuego pero eso no fue suficiente todavía se encontraba resistencia de algunos maestros fuego que no querían soltar los pueblos de la nación de la tierra suko me pido que lo ayudara

Flash back

Los soldados me dirijieron asía el palacio en la habitación del trono real de la nación del fuego

Sokka -suko no necesitas llamar con tus soldados –decía algo molesto-mas a las tres de la mañana

zuko-lo siento pero era necesario necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante

sokka-sobre que rompí las estatuas del pasillo perdón pero fue toph

zuko-que estatuas?

sokka-ningunas

zuko- bueno esto es importante mira aun con laderrota de mi padre todo hay algunos soldados en los pueblos de la nación de la tierra que se recisten a abandonarlos asi que necesito tu ayuda

sokka-por que no la llamas a anng y lo soluciona con sus poderes

zuko-por que el y katara van a hacer un viaje con el motivo de restaurar a los nómadas aire y tu eres muy bueno con las estrategias militar quiero que comandes un ejercito pequeño para que los derrote te lo pido como un amigo

fin del flash back

este era la ultima batalla después tendría que aser un viaje a la nación del fuego para recibir mis premios espero que todo salga bien

veía a mis soldados todos formados en primera línea estaban con miradas llenas de valor, confianza y esperanza de volver haber a sus seres queridos lastimosamente a mi nadie me esperaba

flash back

suki- como que te vas que no piensas en descansar llevas solo una semana de haberte recuperado de tu pierna y te vas ala guerra – le gritaba a sokka

sokka- se que es una locura pero enserio quiero ir necesito esto me estoy volviendo loco me inquieta mucho la calma

suki- entonces vete pero yo no voy a estar aquí para recibirte soy una guerrera pero no una lunática que necesita emoción de pelear cada guerra así que tu dices te vas o te quedas conmigo yo quiero ya calma con el hombre que amo

fin flash back

el grito de guerra me desconcentro de mis pensamientos la batalla avía empezado fuego espadas escudos gritos de dolor todo en un lapso de media hora cuando mi espada atravesó al último soldado opositor solo la alce en signo de triunfo mis hombres gritaron y era para manos habían logrado sobrevivir este tormento de cuatro años y miedo de combate.

Nos dirigimos a la nación del fuego donde fuimos recibidos como unos héroes nos llevaron al palacio y nos anunciaron de inmediato suko nos recibió y dio todo un banquete yo fui por la carne de inmediato bebí comí asta ya entrada la noche solo quería llegar a mi habitación quería acostarme en una cama al fin

Al día siguiente fui despertado por un sirviente del palacio pidiendo que me a listara para ver el señor de fuego solo refunfuñe pero de inmediato me pare y ahora que quiere suko espero que nada que ver con guerra si lose pero merecía un descanso .

Me dirige al comedor. Desayune y Luego fui al patio donde me esperaba

sokka-que paso y ahora que la nación de la tierra declaro guerra porque si es así voy a pedirte mas paga

suko- jajaja no es olgo mas importante no quería interrumpir tu ceremonia de ayer pero necesito tu ayuda o través mira necesito que interrogues a mi hermana

sokka –queeeeee?-grite pues no era fácil de digerir- porque yo no tienes chicos rudos para hacer la hablar

suko- no voy a ser eso a mi hermana no soy como ella vamos sokka por favor y luego te puedes ir con libertad

sokka-esta bien pero que quieres de ella?

Suko-informacion de mi madre después de que te fuiste como dos semanas mi pedre se quito la vida en su celda y ya no pude sacar ninguna información de el asi que e estado interrogando gente este tiempo pero nada asi que solo queda mi hermana

Sokka- genial bueno la interrogare en la noche quiero descansar

…

Eran las nueve de la noche me dirigía a la prisión un poco nervioso no sabía que apariencia tendría azula después de tanto tiempo además no acabo muy cuerda que digamos pero trataría de que no me ganara la sorpresa porque era azula todo un reina de la manipulación aun loca tendría algo entre manos.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta me adentre con mucho cuidado era un prisión normal con rejas ssola y oscura cuando la vi no era como lo esperaba estaba en una esquina recargada en la celda con la mirada fija en mi

Azula- que quieres?

Zokka- hablar con tigo

Azula-sobre mi madre por que ya puedes irte no se nada mi padre se lo llebo todo a su tumba

Zokka- no se que nosabes nada y si supieras no me lo dirias por eso no vengo hablar de eso si no quiero platicar con tigo mientras ceno

Me acerque a ella con cuatela puse un trapo en el suelo coloque un parde bolas de arroz y dos tazas de te y un frasco con te

Zokka- quieres?-alse mi mano para invitarla

Se quedo viendo algo estrañada pero asebto

continuara

...

escriban sus rewiews para saber como lo y se grasias


End file.
